Addicted to You
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: Their eyes met for a second Stacie winking at her before she turned back to the people on the floor and in that moment Beca knew the way she looked at her, she was certain Stacie would kill any and every one if it made her happy, even if it meant killing everyone in the bar. Song fic based on Addicted to You by Avicii. Steca


The prompt isn't mine. All credit for the prompt goes to hailsbails01 from tumblr.

* * *

Beca pulled the cigarette from between her lips and stubbed it on the sole of her boot before pushing open the door to the diner. It was a piece-of-shit, hole in the middle of nowhere and since the first day she stumbled in after a drunken binge at the town bar, and saw the tall brunette, she had become a frequent visitor.

She sauntered in and took her seat at the counter to wait, turning down several offers from the blonde waitress to take her order. She didn't want anyone but _her_ asking her anything.

After twenty minutes passed with her pretending to read the menu while occasionally stealing glances at the brunette, the other waitress walked over and blocked her view.

"C'mon, you can't just sit here and take up space. What do you want?"

Beca leaned forward in annoyance to read the name tag on the blonde's apron, "_Amy, _I don't know what I want yet."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Well then you're gonna have to get up. You've been sitting here for close to twenty minutes and we have other customers that _know_ what they want."

"Alright, damn, I'll order something." Beca rolled her eyes and snatched the laminated card, her eyes scanning the lunch menu. "Give me a ham sandwich with American cheese. No crusts."

Pushing the menu to the side condescendingly, Beca watched Amy scribble down her order and walk to the kitchen to place the order before she turned back to the brunette waitress at the opposite end of the counter taking an old man's order.

Her gaze fell on the long, lean legs whose length were further emphasized by black stiletto heels that adorned a delicate pair of feet. Her gaze traveled upwards, her eyes wondering and drinking in every detail of the brunette. Despite herself, she couldn't help but admire the slim frame dressed in that unflattering blue dress with a rounded collar. But despite the unattractiveness of her uniform, from where Beca sat, she was still beautiful.

Realizing with a scoff that she was ogling the waitress in the same manner many of the underserving men of the diner were, she tore her gaze away and looked up into a pair of jade eyes. The waitress's green orbs curved in amusement as she shot Beca a knowing and mischievous grin and Beca could feel heat rise and course through her cheeks as she realized that she'd been caught.

She cleared her throat and awkwardly averted her eyes, grateful that Amy had returned with her sandwich. At least it would serve as a distraction.

"Ah, c'mon! I said _ham_ and no crusts. This is turkey _with_ the crust still attached."

Amy turned back towards her, "No, you asked for turkey and American cheese."

"Uh, no I didn't. I specifically told ya ham, you even wrote it down."

Amy shook her head, "No I didn't."

"Well can you take it back and ask for another sandwich?"

Amy shook her head, excusing herself from the customer she was currently attending to. "No, I can't. Once the food is made, you have to pay for it."

Beca pushed the plate towards the waitress, "Well I'm not paying for something I didn't order."

"Well if you don't pay for the sandwich, it's gonna come out of my paycheck and I'm not going to lose money over some short stack who doesn't know the difference between ham and turkey."

Beca stood up, ready to jump on the waitress when someone, the tall brunette Beca had been watching in particular, stood between them and told Amy she would handle it.

Amy looked back at Beca, "You're lucky because I was seconds away from unleashing the kraken."

Beca rolled her eyes, taking her seat with a loud huff. "I'm not paying for that. Can ya just ask the cook to make me another sandwich?" Honestly, she didn't give a damn about the sandwich, she just wanted a reason for the brunette to continue to talk to her and focus all of her attention on her.

The tall brunette glanced over her shoulder to where her boss stood watching her before shifting on the balls of her feet uneasily, "No, I can only do that if you're willing to pay for both sandwiches."

Beca sighed, "No thanks."

The waitress waited for her boss to pass before saying, "I'm sorry. I did hear you say you wanted a ham sandwich but the only way I could change the order is if I went and made it myself."

Beca frowned but nodded her head, "I understand. Thanks anyway."

The waitress gave her an apologetic look before excusing herself to wait on a customer that just took a seat at the counter. Beca nodded her head in understanding, turning on her stool to look at the television mounted to the wall in the corner. She wasn't a baseball fan but it was something to watch and pass the time until she was due back at auto repair shop where she worked.

Twenty minutes later and two refills of coffee later, Beca was engrossed in the game, having wagered with the man next to her on who was likely to win the game. Jumping off the stool and cheering at the umpire screaming the player was out, she knew her team was going to win. She went to take her seat to wait for the next player to go up to bat when her hand landed on a plate. Looking down at the counter in confusion, her eyes landed on a ham sandwich situated neatly on the plate, crusts removed and a fresh cup of coffee waiting.

Knowing that Amy wouldn't have done this, she glanced up to where the other waitress was taking someone's order waiting until their eyes met when the tall brunette glanced over her shoulder to where Beca sat with a coy smile.

Beca looked back down at her sandwich and chuckled, "Hey, what's your name?"

The waitress looked up from where she was placing another pot of coffee in the machine to brew and smiled, "Stacie. My name is Stacie."

* * *

Beca walked into the diner a little later than usual wanting to see Stacie when the place was empty. Since that day she found out the brunette's name, almost two weeks ago, she made it apart of her daily routine to stop by the diner, even if it were only for a cup of Joe.

Opting to take a seat in a booth instead of at the counter, she slid onto the cushioned chair and picked up the menu, wanting to try something aside from the usual sandwich. She didn't need to look up to feel the presence of someone at the table and when her blue eyes met jade green ones, she couldn't help the sincere smile that graced her face.

"Do you want the usual?" Stacie asked with a smile that Beca could have sworn was reserved for her.

"Well Stacie. I think I'm in the mood for something sweet. How about the apple pie?"

Stacie chuckled and said, "Well to be honest," she paused and glanced over her shoulder to look back at the counter to ensure their conversation was private, "Amy made the apple pie, but hey it's your stomach." She added with a casual shrug, pulling her order pad out of her apron, readying her pencil expectantly.

"In that case, I'll try the key lime." Beca paused and smirked condescendingly, "Or did Amy make that too?"

Stacie chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at the brunette seated in front of her, "No, Amy didn't make it. In fact, it's straight from my kitchen, so you should be fine."

Beca chuckled, sitting back in the booth and draping her arms around the back of the seat. "Good to know. Well let's give that pie a day in court. But, if I get sick, ya know it's all on you. You've already fessed up to making it."

The amusement was evident in Beca's voice and the playfulness of their back and forth banter made Stacie use muscles in her face she thought she no longer possessed to smile for the brunette in front of her.

Stacie offered a final smile before spinning on her heels and returning to the counter to cut a slice of the key lime pie on display. She returned to the table with the pie in hand as well as a cup of coffee she knew Beca would order eventually.

She placed the plate and cup on the table before asking, "Anything else I can get for you?"

Beca took a small sip of the warm caffeine before placing the cup back down on the table, "I would ask you to join me but," she paused and pointed behind Stacie. "The way your boss is eyeing me, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Stacie glanced over her shoulder before turning back to look at Beca with a sigh. "I guess I better get going. Just let me know if you need anything else."

Beca discreetly watched the waitress walk away before picking up her fork and taking a bite of the pie. Humming contently, she looked over to where Stacie took the order of one of the patrons sitting in a booth closest to the door, noticing how uncomfortable she looked as the older man flirted with her. Stacie pushed away his wandering hand and walked away but the customer's left hand quickly reached up and grabbed her butt. Stacie paused, taking a minute to compose hers brewing anger before walking towards the door near the counter that read Employees only.

She walked over to Beca sometime later and asked if she wanted another coffee, smiling brightly, although Beca could see the expression never truly reached her eyes. Beca couldn't help but think to herself, 'God, I fucking want her,' and with all the thoughts swirling in her mind, she still managed to smirk and offer her cup, smiling at the waitress as she filled the empty mug.

"Can I ask ya a question?"

Stacie nodded. The diner was approaching closing time and there were only two other customers in the place, both of which were seated with their food. Glancing around to make sure her boss wasn't watching she slipped into the booth across from the mechanic. Folding her hands in front of her on the table, she looked across into blue eyes and said, "Fire away."

Beca nodded, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a handkerchief. Dipping it into the complimentary glass of ice water that sat untouched on the table, she used the wet cloth to reach across the table and rub it against the surface lining Stacie's eye. The waitress reached up instinctively, hissing at the stinging from the contact.

"Who put that shiner there?"

Stacie bit her lip in nervousness, her hand coming up to rest where Beca's thumb ghosted over the aubergine skin surrounding her eye, sighing at the gentle contact from the mechanic's calloused hand.

Beca waited for the waitress's eyes to open and when they did, watery and melancholic, she knew she'd do whatever it took to hurt who ever hurt her.

"Stacie, get your _stupid_ ass back to work!"

Stacie jumped at the loud and sudden outburst of her boss, quickly standing up and gathering Beca's empty dishes as if to appear she'd been working instead of sitting with a customer. Smiling sadly at Beca, she turned to walk away but was stopped when Beca reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I really have to get back to work." She pulled out a receipt sheet and wrote $5.50 on the bottom line before placing the check on the table.

"I know and I'm not gonna hold ya up." Beca pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and fished out a twenty and a fifty dollar bill, folding the bills in half before looking back at the waitress.

"I just want to know, do ya ever stick up for yourself?"

Stacie's tense brow relaxed for a second before she chuckled nervously. "Oh, you mean Sam. He's harmless. Plus, I need the money."

Stacie visibly tensed up as her boss passed by the table, Beca noticing the way his greasy slimy hand palmed the waitress's behind as he passed. Stacie exhaled in frustration before leaning in and whispering, "Besides, they're much stronger than me and there's no way I could ever defend myself against them."

Beca placed the twenty dollar bill on the table before standing up. Slipping the fifty dollar bill into the waitress's apron, she leaned in and whispered,

"Well who knows? Maybe someday you'll get your chance."

* * *

Beca sat at the counter enjoying the pancakes Stacie made specifically for her. She'd come in early to see the waitress and lucky for them both, her boss hadn't arrived yet which set the tall brunette at ease. Maybe they'd actually have the chance to have a conversation aside from Stacie asking her if she wanted more coffee.

She smirked at the waitress as she did just that, pouring hot caffeine into her glass without even bothering to see if she wanted more.

"Keep this up and I'll never get to sleep tonight."

"Well then maybe you can keep me company. I'm working the graveyard shift anyway."

Beca chuckled and nodded, "I might just do that."

Flipping the page in the newspaper in front of her, Beca took the opportunity to glance towards the door, the bell situated above it signaling someone had just entered the nearly desolate diner.

Three men entered, one was a sheriff and the other she'd seen around town, Bumper. Followed behind him was the owner of the diner.

Taking another bite of her pancakes, she nodded her head to return the greeting Bumper offered her as he sat down in the stool next to her. Stacie filled her half empty cup of coffee with a wink before pulling out the small memo pad in her apron to take Bumper's order.

"Sweetheart, how about you get in the kitchen and fix me a sandwich?"

Beca could see her trying to hold back an eye roll before asking him what type of sandwich. She had to give it to the waitress; she knew she didn't have the self-control to ignore the assholes she encountered on a daily basis.

Stacie plastered on a fake smile and nodded her head, "Alright, coming right up."

Bumper's eyes zeroed in on Stacie's behind before nudging Beca playfully. "That's a sweet piece of meat ain't it?"

Beca sighed, "Her _name_," she took the final bite of what remained of her breakfast and folded her newspaper, "Is Stacie."

Bumper shrugged his shoulders and scoffed, "Stacie, whatever. Who gives a shit? Pussy is Pussy."

Beca's eyes narrowed as she took another sip of her coffee. Stacie returned with Bumper's sandwich placing the plate in front of him before smiling and turning to walk away. Bumper reached across the counter and grabbed Stacie's hand, stopping her from retreating to the safety of the kitchen.

"Why the rush?"

Stacie rolled her eyes before turning to face Bumper, "I have other customers, Bumper."

"So? How about you go over to that music box, pick something _real _nice and do a little dance for me like that whore mother of yours."

Beca could hear the sheriff telling Bumper to stop acting like an ass before Bumper chortled, "What? It's true. It was the best damn five dollars I ever spent. I bet those long legs'll look real nice up in the air."

Stacie snatched her hand away in disgust before looking at Beca. The mechanic slowly looked up from where she'd been watching the steam in her mug slowly disappear, listening to the fool next to her, and knowing the waitress was giving her all to not let the Beca see how affected she was by Bumper's words.

"Need anything else?"

Beca nodded, placing a bill on the counter, "Give me a beer."

Stacie nodded before quickly making her way to the kitchen, wanting to be as far away as possible from Bumper's cat calls.

When Beca's beer arrived, she quickly twisted off the cap and took a swig, not caring that it hadn't even reached noon yet and she was chugging away on alcohol. Oh well, no better time than now.

Beca glanced over at the sheriff who sat in a booth by himself. He looked at Bumper who was still laughing to himself and said, "Look what you done gone and did. You done hurt that poor girl's feelings."

Bumper shrugged his shoulders and took another sloppy bite of his sandwich, "Don't worry. Everyone knows that bitch is sweet on everyone around town."

"Her name is Stacie," Beca growled.

Bumper turned to his left and narrowed his eyes at her, "What'd ya say?"

Beca nodded, "I said,"

She stood up and quickly finished off her beer before tightening her grip around the neck of the clear glass and smashing the bottle over his head. "Her name is Stacie." She reached over to where Bumper was cradling his face and grabbed him by the back of the head, mustering all of her strength to bash his head down on the laminate wooden surface of the lunch counter.

In her peripheral she could see the sheriff standing and she took little time in reaching into her jacket where she'd securely hidden a pistol near her hip and revealing the weapon. Firing two rounds into the older man's chest before he could draw his gun, she didn't wait for him to drop the ground before ordering the two other people in the diner to get on the ground as well as Amy who tried to discreetly make her way to the back. The owner came burrowing out of the kitchen to investigate the commotion a few seconds later, stopping at the sight of Beca wielding a gun at the patrons of the restaurant. Stacie stood watching on at the far end of the counter and Beca smiled, reaching around to her back where she'd hidden another gun under her shirt.

She tossed it to the waitress and winked, "Don't forget to take the safety off," before looking back at the people on the floor.

Stacie held the heavy steel in her hands, studying the weapon closely before looking up at Beca through wide eyes.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

Beca looked back at Stacie and grinned before turning to Amy and ordering her to put the money in the register in a bag she pulled out of her back pocket.

Her eyes trained on the blonde waitress to make sure she did as instructed, she gestured to Sam standing by the employee door with a nod of the head, "I'm giving you the chance to defend yourself.

* * *

Beca opened the door for the men, watching as they walked in one by one, until all three men stood at the foot of the bed. Stacie sat up, the straps of her golden chemise sliding down her shoulders as she watched them undress, hunger and lust in her eyes forcing Beca to bite back a groan of dissatisfaction. This is what Stacie wanted to buy with her money and who was she to deny her.

Besides, she knew that day she pulled out that gun in that diner three weeks back, there was a slim chance that the waitress would want to be with her in _that_ way. Damn her father for telling her to never be afraid to pursue what she wanted.

Beca rubbed at her eyes and closed the door, slipping the lock into place before turning to look at Stacie who was waiting for her on the bed. That look, the one she gave her right now as she looked past the three handsomely muscular, _nude_ men, to meet Beca's eye, the mechanic could have sworn that Stacie wanted her just the same. Stacie smiled at her as she beckoned one of the men to join her on the bed. With a forced smile, Beca walked over to the chair sitting in the corner of the room and took a seat.

Stacie ran her hand down the chiseled abdomen of the man on top of her and for some reason, it just didn't feel right. Well, no, he felt right. He felt overwhelmingly right, but it didn't feel right to subject Beca to watch her have some a wonderful time. The small brunette said she didn't want to participate but maybe she'd change her mind after a bit of persuasion.

"Beca…" she moaned, the rent boy's lips locking around her pulse point in her neck. "C'mere."

Beca sighed. She knew exactly what the tall brunette wanted, and although she could never deny her anything, this was her limit. She was _not_ having sex with any of these gigolos.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Stace."

Stacie moaned loudly as the rent boy kissed a trail down her stomach before opening her eyes to look at Beca.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to feel you near me."

Beca hesitated before standing up and running a hand through her hair. She slowly made her way around the other two men who stood naked waiting for further instruction. When she reached the bed, Stacie grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the bed.

"Just enjoy yourself…"

Beca sighed, her head turning to watch the rent boy pepper kisses down Stacie's leg all the way to her foot. With an annoyed sighed, Beca turned on her side to watch the woman next to her.

"What's wrong? Why are you so tense?" Stacie turned to place a hand on Beca's cheek, Beca reaching out to mirror her action. Leaning in until their faces were just inches apart, she whispered "Just relax."

Beca's eyes fluttered close for a second before opening again to stare into the green eyes before her, "I—I can't."

"There are all these handsome men here. They'll make you feel real good. "

"I don't want them." Beca explained, sliding her hand from Stacie's cheek, letting it ghost around the thin column of the tall brunette's lithe neck. "I want to kiss you…can I?"

Stacie grinned, "If it'll make you relax, sure. Why not?"

Beca smiled before leaning into to connect their lips. Stacie, at first didn't respond, but once she grew used to the softness of Beca's lips as opposed to the calloused ones of all the men she's ever encountered in her life, she found herself enjoying the kiss and feeling a completeness she didn't realize she'd been lacking until that moment.

Once they parted, they remained close, staring into each other's eyes as they enjoyed the warmth radiating from each other. Stacie reached over and grabbed the money she'd stashed under her pillow and threw it to the men at her feet. She didn't need them anymore. She had everything she'd ever needed right here all along.

* * *

"No one try and be a hero."

Stacie pointed the gun at the manager on the floor, glancing around the room to make sure no one tried to do anything that would force her to use the gun in her hand.

Beca smirked at Stacie's announcement, blindly grabbing money out of the register and shoving it into the small duffel bag. Their eyes met for a second Stacie winking at her before she turned back to the people on the floor and in that moment Beca knew the way she looked at her, she was certain Stacie would kill any and every one if it made her happy, even if it meant killing everyone in the bar.

After she shot her boss on that fateful May afternoon, she never hesitated on pulling the trigger again.

Beca grabbed her gun from where she'd rested it on top of the register before jumping over the counter and joining the tall brunette where she stood in the middle of the bar.

"Thanks for your cooperation." Beca pulled the duffel bag over her shoulder and reached down to lace her hand with Stacie's. "We'll be on our way and you can get back to getting shit faced."

The two burst into laughter as they quickly made their way out of the bar and over to the 1970 dodge convertible parked out front. Taking little time, Beca put the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding down the empty road to get as far as possible from the site of what had to be their tenth robbery over the past three months. Ever since Beca and Stacie left that diner back in May, they'd taken every gas station, and bar this side of the Mississippi that crossed their path.

Stacie turned her seat to make sure no one was behind them before raising her hands and squealing triumph.

Beca looked over from where she sat, her hands lessening their grip on the steering wheel. "Calm down Stace, you're making me think you thought we were gonna get caught."

Stacie reached over and threw her arms around Beca, pulling her in for a kiss. "Of course not. I know you wouldn't let that happen."

Beca nodded her head, "You got that right."

Stacie sat back down in her seat and pulled her nail file out of her back pocket, running the emery board across her fingernails as they sped down the high way. Perching her legs over the car of the door, she leaned back in her seat, soaking in the sun that the topless car gave her access to.

Beca peeked over to Stacie, biting back a smile before reaching over and flipping on the radio, filling the car with the rasp of Hank Williams' Cold Cold Heart.

"Beca?"

The mechanic glanced over before focusing her eyes back on the road, "Yeah?"

"When you were little…I mean, I know you used to spend all your time with your dad working on cars but did you ever used to dream about fairytales?" She pulled her legs back in the car and turned to face Beca, folding one leg under her. "Did you ever used to wish your life could be one?"

"Like Cinderella and stuff? Naw, my pop never read me no fairy tales."

Stacie looked over at the small brunette in surprise before asking, "So, you never wished to have a big wedding like Cinderella and marry a handsome prince," she wiggled her eye brows before adding, "Or princess," with a grin.

Beca looked over at Stacie with a smirk before looking back at the road in front, "Naw. Nothing like that."

Stacie sat back in her chair with a huff and began filing her nails again. "Well I have. I used to do it all the time."

Beca burst into laughter after this, the sudden sound confusing and then angering Stacie immediately.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Shoving Beca, she narrowed her eyes at the mechanic before adding, "Plenty of girls have done it, so stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing at you, Stace. I'm just saying, if you wanted me to marry ya, all you had to do was ask."

Stacie squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. Beca couldn't help but smile as well, no matter how much she wanted to maintain her aura of indifference and rebelliousness. Beca drove to the nearest bridge and pulled over before exiting the car.

Stacie quickly followed and met Beca by the railing. "Why'd we stop?"

Beca chuckled, "You want me to marry ya, don't ya?"

"Well yeah, but we can't do it here, can we?"

Beca raised her arm, sweeping it out in front of them to show Stacie just how beautiful the view was from the bridge. "Well sure we can. This is our church. Now give me your hand."

Stacie blindly offered her hand, her eyes focused on the view the river gave them. Beca reached into her back pocket to reveal a pocket knife. Quickly flipping it open she swiped the blade down her palm, wincing slightly at the pain as the blood began to spill before reaching out to take Stacie's hand in hers to do the same.

Stacie's head whipped to look at Beca, pulling her hand back in pain as she examined the blood pooling from her hand, "Fuck, Beca! What'd ya do that for?"

Beca didn't respond, instead lacing her bloody hand with the taller brunette's, tightening her grasp around Stacie's hand. Stacie looked from their hands where their blood fused before looking up at Beca who watched her adoringly. That look, it was foreign. She'd never seen it before and she was pretty sure it might be the last time she saw it. Beca wasn't one for expressing such emotions but she made sure Stacie never doubted exactly how she felt.

Both women watched their fused blood drip into the Mississippi river below them, Stacie declaring excitedly, "We'll be livin' in all the oceans now."

Beca looked up to the sky, "God, we stand before ya and this river and all the other shit out there we don't know about."

Stacie nudged Beca lightly, whispering, "I don't think you should say shit when talking to God."

Beca's eyes widened before she turned away from Stacie to look back into the sky, "Sorry about that. Anyway, um…we're here cuz we want to get married and this damn state won't let us. We don't need no damn church anyway…Do you Rebecca take Stacie to be your wife, to say with her and treat her right till you die?" Beca turned to look at Stacie before answering herself, "I do."

"Stacie, do you take Beca to be your wife, and love her till _you_ die?"

Stacie nodded earnestly her face beginning to hurt at how wide she was smiling. "For all eternity until we die and die and die again. Till death do us part! Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

Beca put her car in park before reaching down into the bag at her feet and pulling out the sawed-off shotgun inside. Checking there were two rounds loaded inside before reaching back into the bag and pulling out a revolver for Stacie. She offered to get her something bigger but the tall brunette preferred the agility of the small gun. Flipping open the chamber, she checked that it was full before closing it and handing it to her wife.

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking out to the bank across the street.

Stacie looked at Beca from where she'd been watching the bank and nodded. Beca nodded her head, picking up the bag and replacing her shotgun inside. Before she could reach for the handle of the door, Stacie reached out and grabbed her hand.

Beca looked back at her in confusion, "Something wrong?"

Stacie smiled softly before shaking her head, "No, nothing's wrong."

Beca reached over, her hand resting on the back of Stacie's neck to draw her closer, "Hey, whatever it is. Ya know ya can tell me."

"I know, it's just…Will there ever be a time when we aren't on the run?"

Beca looked at her wife sympathetically before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "If you want to quit this, we can stop. Right here right now."

Stacie sighed, "It's just...I want to be with you without having to look over my shoulder all the time."

"Ok."

Stacie looked up in surprised, "Ok? You'll stop?"

"Yeah. I mean it was fun, but your happiness is more important, ya know. After this job, we'll find a house somewhere. Lay low for a while and be normal."

Stacie smiled and Beca couldn't help but smile too, reaching out to kiss her wife before they exited the vehicle and walked across the street hand in hand.

Reaching for the door handle, they gave each other a final glance before Beca reached into her bag to pull out her shotgun and they entered the building. Beca cocked her shotgun, firing a round into the ceiling to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone on the floor!" she shouted.

Everyone in the building turned to the look at them, at first confused by the commotion before the gun in her hand brought them back to reality. Stacie pulled her pistol from behind her back where she'd tucked it in her pants and walked to the counter in the center of the room, climbing to stand on top of it as Beca made her way over to the manager.

Using her shotgun as motivation, she led him over to the register and demanded he open it. He, of course, took little time in doing as instructed with a shotgun being pressed into his back.

Beca placed her shotgun on the counter, warning the manager not to try anything.

"It's not worth it losing your life over other people's money."

Beca began filling the duffel bag with money, glancing up to where Stacie stood.

"Ready for normal, Stace?" she asked, throwing some money in her direction.

The tall brunette smiled excitedly, "Only if you'll be with me every step of the way."

Beca smiled back at her, throwing the money in her hand up above into the air before climbing onto the counter to join her wife.

Whispering, "You're stuck with me," she leaned in to kiss her, everything else a mere afterthought at this point. All that mattered was she and Stacie.

The loud gasps of surprise from the other people in the bank, the sirens filling the air, it was all background and it didn't matter.

Wait, sirens?

Beca and Stacie each turned to see several police cars lining the outside parking lot and Stacie immediately pointed her gun towards the door, ready to shoot if need be.

Beca could see the worried look on her face and she knew she had to reassure her that they were gonna get out of this.

"Don't worry, Stace. We're getting out of here." She climbed down off the table, picking up her gun and the discarded bag of money. Reaching inside, she pulled out the several sticks of dynamite she'd taped together and packed to blow open the vault. She knew there was an emergency exit on the other side as well. Scavenging through her pockets for the matches she had, she remembered they were in the bag with her cigarettes.

"We're almost out of here, Stace." She said as she made her way back to the back to get the matches.

Stacie didn't even hear the gun fire or the bullet penetrate the glass. She only knew something was wrong when Beca fell to the ground.

Everyone else took this as their opportunity to leave, seeing Stacie drop her gun and rush to the side of Beca who lay on the ground clutching her chest.

Stacie didn't even care, she was too concerned with Beca. Her cream sweater was almost completely drenched in blood, and it was seeping over her stomach onto the floor. The police demanding that they surrender echoed above them as she pressed her hands desperately against the wound.

"Get your gun, Stace."

"No! I'm not leaving you." She ripped off her jacket off and used it to replace her hands in applying pressure to the wound. Blood still pumped out hard against her futile efforts to save her.

"If they see you're unarmed, they're gonna come storming in," she said, a trickle of blood running out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well I can cross this off my list of things to do before I die," she coughed, spattering blood across her body "Even if this exact thing is going to kill me."

"No Beca, you can't go. You can't leave me. I won't let you!" Stacie shouted her hands pressing down harder.

Beca winced, her hands coming to rest on top of Stacie's bloodied ones. "Fuck Stace, you're hurtin' me." she wheezed.

"Sorry, sorry" She eased off.

"Fuck, I'm cold," she coughed a little, gasping for air. Stacie grabbed a hold of her hand telling her to squeeze, to fight.

"You're going to pull through this," Stacie said shakily. "We're gonna get a normal life, remember?" she sobbed

"Only one of us is making it out of here," Beca whispered. "Don't let them take you in. Ok?"

"Beca, don't do this… you're not going to die, we have plenty of time." she whispered, tightening her grasp on her hand as she continued to apply pressure to the wound.

"I love you. I want you to know that," she breathed the words, and Stacie barely heard them. A sigh echoed between her lips, then bounced around Stacie's skull, tormenting her, Beca's breath coming to a cease. Her eyes began to flutter closed, like butterflies on orchids and her hand went limp in Stacie's.

"No…" she choked out. "Don't leave me!" she whimpered into her bloodied shirt.

But Beca didn't open her eyes. Stacie sat with Beca's lifeless body in her arms, vision clouded by tears for an hour. The cops, sitting and watching her every move.

Placing Beca's head gently on the ground, she moved from under the small brunette and picked up the bag of money on the ground, grabbing the dynamite off the vault door. Reaching inside the bag for the matches, she turned away from the viewpoint of the cops and lit the sticks of dynamite, placing it in the bag and making her way to the entrance of the door for surrender.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to get their happy ending. They were supposed to get their shot at happiness. A family, a home, love.

Walking out into the cold November air, Stacie glared at the detective standing in front of the line of cars, instructing the cops to wait. The anger in her heart, a complete contrast to the gentle snow falling silently around them, there was no way she would let them, the same people that took the love of her life away, take her in. A heavy tear falling down her face, her feet began to pick up pace as the crackling of the dynamite got louder.

She wouldn't rot away in a prison cell. She was going to get her happy ending.

"I'm coming home Beca. Open the door."

* * *

"_How does it feel to be a Mitchell?" Beca asked, sliding her hand from Stacie's cheek, letting it ghost around the thin column of the tall brunette's lithe neck. Stacie grinned and wrapped her legs around Beca, pulling her closer before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. _

"_It feels…amazing!"_

_Beca chuckled at eh excitement of the woman below her._

"_Beca, I never had a home before and just being here with you…it makes me feel safe…it feels like home."_

_Beca lay down beside Stacie, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "My pa always warned me about the drugs in baggies they sold on the streets but he never told me about the ones with green eyes and a heartbeat."_

_Stacie looked at her wife in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

_Beca taped Stacie on the nose playfully, "I mean, you're always gonna be at home in my arms. I'm not goin' nowhere and I'm not letting you go. I'm addicted to you."_

* * *

**I guess it isn't too bad for my first attempt at a one shot. Let me know what you guys think**


End file.
